nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
Tamasaburō
Tamasaburō is an executive of the Hyaku Monogatari Clan who was created from Sanmoto Gorōzaemon's facial skin. He is able to change his appearance and entire body structure to that of someone else. During the game of "tag" in Tokyo, he poses as a shopkeeper and stabs Hōkō from behind when the latter lets his guard down. ''Personality'' Despite his appearance, he can be very harsh toward others - regardless of their being friend or foe. He is an excellent actor and is able to adopt the mannerisms of just about anyone, though his degree of success is determined by how much information he has on the target (as evidenced by his not knowing that Kubinashi refers to Kejōrō as "Kino" when they are alone). He seems to seek a worthy adversary who can compete with him both in acting and battle prowess. ''Appearance'' In his real form, he has light blue hair partially fashioned in a bob style, with long sections trailing down over his ears, and blue eyes. He wears a white/pink kimono with pink bonds around it. ''Plot Outline'' ''Hyaku Monogatari Arc'' He first appears together with Raiden shortly after the game of "tag" begins and is introduced (to the reader) as another of Sanmoto's parts. After Rikuo orders the clan heads to do a thorough investigation of their respective areas, Tamasaburō poses as a shopkeeper in the Hōkō Clan's territory and subsequently stabs Hōkō from behind. Some time afterward, he disguises an underling yōkai as Kubinashi (though how he accomplished this without having met Kubinashi beforehand is uncertain) and is almost successful in fooling Kejōrō. Unfortunately, the latter realizes the Kubinashi is a fake and attacks, only to be attacked herself by Tamasaburō, who had disguised himself in his underling's skin. He easily beats Kejōrō, then uses his ability to make a copy of her "skin" which he then wears, while declaring that he intends to seek out Kubinashi. In actuality, however, he disguises a large number of his underlings using Kejōrō's skin and sends them throughout Tokyo, while he goes to the Nura Clan's main house to target Wakana. ''Shibuya Arc'' At the main house, Tamasaburō (still disguised as Kejōrō) bathes together with Wakana. He soon reveals (to the reader) that humans are Rikuo's weakness, and that killing someone Rikuo holds dear will be a severe blow. While Wakana gazes at a plum blossom tree, "Kejōrō" disappears and Tamasaburō approaches Wakana wielding a knife. He is suddenly bound and dragged backwards by a newly-arrived Kubinashi, who tells Wakana to run and sends a message to Rikuo via crow. Despite having been caught and seemingly defeated, Tamasaburō is pleased that not everyone in the Nura Clan is so easy to fool and decides that Kubinashi is indeed a worthy adversary. Activating his Ajara Enbu technique, Tamasaburō traps Wakana and Kubinashi inside an area resembling a stage. He then transforms into a large Kabuki actor with kumadori and battles Kubinashi. Tamasaburō declares that within the confines of Ajara Enbu, he is the protagonist and the play script inherent in the technique will only allow the protagonist to win. As such, he is easily able to avoid Kubinashi's attacks and deliver even stronger ones back to him. When it seems that Kubinashi has been defeated, Tamasaburō turns his attention to Wakana - who pulls a gun from her bosom and shoots him. Stunned, and then angry that she dares to disrupt his play script, he makes to attack her again but is immobilized by a revitalized Kubinashi. With Tamasaburō's defeat, his technique dissipates and he tries to flee but is taken into custody by the board members present at the main house, to be interrogated. Later, when Sanmoto returns from hell and goes on a rampage, a bound Tamasaburō starts screaming and begs Kubinashi to help him. However, he is absorbed back into Sanmoto's body shortly after. ''Weapons & Abilities'' He is adept at using disguise to deceive others and lead them astray, and excels at impersonating a wide variety of personality types. Utilizing the "skin" he generates, he can duplicate a target's appearance. Once he has completely turned into someone, the duplicated skin can also be attached to someone else. ''Techniques'' * Ajara Enbu - An area-of-effect technique. When activated, it creates the stage of a kabuki play bordered by an invisible curtain. Those within its confines cannot leave and those outside cannot enter until the performance ends. The technique allows Tamasaburō to take on the form of a traditional kabuki actor and sets him in the protagonist role, thus seemingly ensuring his victory against an opponent. ''Trivia'' *He is named for Bandō Tamasaburō (坂東 玉三郎), the stage name used by a family of kabuki actors. Category:Characters Category:Character Form Category:Yokai Category:Male